Electronic program guides (EPGs) are commonly used to present programming viewing choices that may be selected by a viewer of a media device, such as a television or the like. Supplemental information, such as images, may also be presented on the EPG. However, communicating such image data, even in reduced size, significantly increases the amount of time and/or bandwidth for the media device to acquire the EPG information. Accordingly, there is a need to provide improved communication methods and image data management methods for images that are integrated into an EPG.